


Weak and what you need, nowhere as you bleed

by Saniika



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris the Knight, Georgi the Witch, M/M, Prompt Fic, Red Riding Hood AU, Red Riding Hood Elements, Tumblr Prompt, mila and yuri have a cameo and are not part of the story in its core
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniika/pseuds/Saniika
Summary: Dark Red Riding Hood prompt #5 Georgi/Chris for your Red Riding Hood Prompts? Rating can be whatever but something violent and steamy could be nice. :PRed is sent to the woods to kill the beast.Prompt from tumblr for Dark Red Riding Hood.





	Weak and what you need, nowhere as you bleed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashii Black (ashiiblack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/gifts).



> warnings are posted at the end of the chapter - you can click on the more notes link and then return up with the button TOP.  
> I post these at the end so I don't spoil anything. Please proceed at your own caution.
> 
> Beta-ed by [Jumpforjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpforjo/pseuds/jumpforjo/works), whom I gotten to know through bb server.   
> Please check out their work. Showering them with love is healthy!

“You picked the wrong form to fight in.” Sir Christophe marched towards the witch. He evaded the witch’s clawed hand, barely escaping it and suffering deep cuts into his cheek. It stung and the knight sent a blow with his fist into the witch’s stomach and rammed into his body like a gladiator against a bull. He licked his lips and chuckled, taking hold of the wooden stake that protruded from the Beast’s shoulder. The witch roared in agony and tried to take off his weight by hooking his legs over the knight’s hips.

“You dirty bastard! Fuck!” The Beast of the Woods spit saliva and foam built at the edges of his lips. He was wounded, defenseless and completely at the mercy of the knight. 

When he let Christophe to his cottage and offered to tend to his wounds, he didn’t see through his lie and the knight used that to his advantage. The Beast of the Woods was a silly, trusting man and despite the humans hating him and going as far as trying to burn him alive, didn’t shake him of the kindness Sir Christophe didn’t expect. Yet the knight knew a kindness given to a witch would cost him pricey, so he didn’t hesitate when the witch turned its back on him to prepare him a healing herbal tea. The knight stood, took the chair he sat upon a second before and smashed it over the witch’s back with full force. 

The leg broke off and the knight used it as weapon, stabbing the man in his shoulder, effectively incapacitating him. The rest was a rush of the moment and they were hooked into each other against the wall just like this.

“I wanted to… help you! Aaah! Please, please STOP!” The witch writhed helplessly as he twisted the stake, making sure he had his captive immobilized and unable to cast any spells on him. He undid his armor from his waist and the red plating fell down on the stone ground with loud crash. The knight chuckled and started to rip the witch’s robe, working quick to make him naked. The witch sobbed and the knight wiped his tears almost gently. “Which name would you prefer to call me with when I bend you over? Chris? Or Red? I like the latter the most.” 

He patted the witch on jaw to wake him a little, since he started to fade of from the pain. The blue and gold of their eyes met and the knight stared transfixed at him.”Georgi.” The man choked out. “What?”   
He stopped to work the man into his full hardness and was aiming for an indulgent kiss, when the man scoffed at him. His face was flushed and sweaty, he was in lot of pain but was clearly aroused. Each touch make the witch shiver. “That’s my name. At least you’ll have it in your mind once you rape and kill me.” The knight paused, licked his lips eyeing Georgi’s face.

“You know. This pretty face of yours will not make me forget. Actually. If we met under different circumstances… I’d bring you flowers and called you, Chéri.” His lips curved into a bitter smile and he continued playfully. “But you’re The Beast of the Woods, a witch, a murderer of children. And I’m a knight, paid with hefty sum written on your head. Guess we’ll never know now.” The knight claimed Georgi’s mouth, hoisting his bare legs over his own waist and starting to prepare him with his fingers. Georgi moaned once the knight released his lips and sucked onto his neck, grinding into him.  
“Why are you doing this? Why not do it quick and kill me. Or do you enjoy me suffering so much? I didn’t do anything to you.” 

Christophe hesitated, licking into his mouth once more and bit lightly into Georgi’s lip. He released it and whispered. “I guess I’m trying to make up the absence of flowers. And… who’d enjoy an unresponsive lover? I’m a romantic at heart. Even though you’re a witch.” His grin was lopsided, making him look almost as if he truly regretted it. Deeming that Georgi was loose enough, he prepared to enter him. The witch froze suddenly and stared at something behind the knight. Christophe was dead in his tracks as well when he heard a soft whine.

“Georgi?” 

Christophe twisted to his side, trying to remember where he left his sword on an instinct but forgot all about it when he saw the two children huddled against each other. A blond boy and a red haired girl shook, watching horrified at the scene before them. They held flowers in their hands and were well dressed. Clean, kept for and healthy. And certainly not dead.

“Let go of Georgi!” The boy barked with tears rolling down his cheeks and the girl wrapped her arms protectively over him, holding him in place.

“You’re supposed to be dead… the witch, he kidnapped you and...” He turned towards the man pinned to the wall and released his hold with magically vanishing strength. Something told him that there was no magic at work nonetheless. It was the weight of his conscience. Georgi watched him and Christophe felt the judging beautiful eyes piercing through him. 

“I’m not a witch.”

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: Chris attacked Georgi, hits him with a chair, stabs him in the shoulder and causes him pain on the wound. Chris then gropes and attempts to rape Georgi - NONCON, end is up to you - it's heavily implied Chris releases Georgi and doesn't proceed
> 
> Fic title from [Rob Zombie - Dragula](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFQ9-JEOQVo).
> 
> Thank you for reading! Did you like the work? Please let me know and share it :)  
> I appreciate the motivation!


End file.
